Harry Potter Deathly Hallows
by x3bookwormx3
Summary: My Remix! Everything belongs to JoAnne Kathrine Rowling! The Best ever!


_This is My Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

____

_My Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

The three men appeared out of nowhere a few yards apart. Instinctively two of them reached for their wands, but the third man was too fast for them. A flash of green light nearly missed the first guy and hit a pure white peacock that vanished almost instantly. Thinking he hit the first man he turned to the next guy and with a lazy flick of his wand shot a jet of purple light towards the other unknown man knocking him unconscious. The attacker went to his first victim and realized he wasn't dead, but also who it was.

"My highest apologies, Sir."

"I'll let this one go, but I wont be so kind next time, Dolohov." said Snape

"Who else did I hit?" said Dolohov

"I believe you hit, Yaxley."

"Oh I'll fix him."

Dolohov walked over to his victim and made some complicated wand movements.

"Just out of curiosity what spell did you use?"

"Oh a Specialty of mine. Made it my self in my 5th year of Hogwarts. Didn't dare use it though. It knocks some people out, but tortures filthy mud-bloods."

"Oh"

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy left... Oh it's just you. Why did you attack me?" said Yaxley

"I thought it may have been a ministry worker. You know an Auror. Well let's go shall we."

"Owww that was my foot" said an unknown voice

"Who's there! Show your self." said Dolohov

"Must be under a cloak. _Accio Cloak!_" said Yaxley

And a cloak came zooming through the air into Yaxley's hand. About a few yards away Ron, Hermione, and Alastor Moody appeared out of thin air. Hermione yelled "_Stupefy!" _She stunned Yaxley and then Dolohov shot a jet of purple light at Hermione. Ready for it Hermione yelled _"Protego!"_ and the spell rebounded back at him. Dolohov pointed his wand at Yaxley and he sprang back into life. Dolohov attacked Moody and Moody fought back there were jets of red and green light flying in their direction. Every now and then there would be hexes and jinxes falling from the trees but no one really seemed to notice. Deciding not to stand around any more Ron yelled _"Expelliarmus!" _and knocked the wand out of Yaxley's hand. Hermione seized her chance and yelled _"Stupefy!"_ again and kicked him out of the way. Snape ran up to the manor ahead and out of site.

One-by-one Order members were aparating into the area. Death eaters were rushing out of the building sending green jets of light into the crowd of fighters. Order members rushed out into the death eaters and started to fight. Tonks and Bellatrix, Arthur and Rodofulus, Hermione and Dolohov, Hestia and Mulciber, Molly and Rabastian, Bill and Lucius, Charlie and Greyback, Fleur and Rookwood, Dedaulus and Crabbe, Ron and Goyle, and Kingsley, Lupin and Moody were fighting Lord Voldemort.

Lights of Red, Blue, Green and Purple flashing around in the air.

No one knew about Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny who were hiding in the trees around the battle. Fred and George ordered Ginny to stay in the tree no matter what happened. Fred and George jumped down and fought. Harry new that some of the jinxes and hexes down there were not ministry approved, but were simply made by Fred and George for their joke shop. Harry and Ginny were sending spells, jinxes and hexes down into the crowds. Harry saw Snape escaping from the scene on a broom. He muttered "Coward" under his breath and sent a curse at him. It missed but just barely. Harry decided to go after him. _"Accio Fire Bolt"_ Harry jumped out of the tree and landed on his broom and chased Snape. Harry was sending every curse he knew towards Snape. Snape stopped and turned around. He raised his wand and said _"Avada Kedavra!" _but just nearly missed. Harry yelled _"Sectumsempra!" _and hit Snape's broom. Snape said _"Reparo"_ and fixed the broom. Harry seized his chance _"Confringo!"_ and the broom exploded. Harry was almost certain that Snape was falling to his death, but then Harry remembered that he still had a wand. Harry yelled _"Expelliarmus!"_ but was to late. Snape had already set a spell to make him land on the ground and apparated away.

"RETREAT!" yelled Voldemort

Voldemort then flicked his wand and all the unconscious men were back to life then apparated away, but Voldemort stayed behind. Moody tried to stun him but Voldemort got there first. He raised his wand and yelled _"Avada Kedavra!"_ the spell hit Mood in the face. Voldemort apparated away before anyone else could attack. Lupin and Kingsley picked up Moody's body and then apparated away. Everyone must've known where to apparate to because soon everyone was gone. Where they apparated to Harry did not know, but what he did know is that he wasn't safe. He couldn't apparate and he was pretty sure the ministry would be there soon to take him away to Azkaban, but no one showed up. Harry was now alone.

To Be Continued...

Soory for any spelling or grammar mistakes

reveiw it please tell me what you liked or didnt like what i could add

if you liked this check out my other story Grandpa's Treasure!!

read this it is very very interesting about the HBP

http//editorials/editorials/edit-emmac01.shtml


End file.
